Regina Caldwell
"I couldn't escape, I was all alone. I was in way too deep, just sinking like a stone. I could not live, yet I could not die. I was lost beneath the endless waves." - Regina Caldwell to Katya Volkova Regina Caldwell '''is the primary antagonist of the Baskerville Universe. She is considered the ultimate prime power, reaching the pinnacle of evolution. the youngest of the Caldwell siblings and self-proclaimed goddess of the world. She was the main antagonist of Chapter III and has had lasting effects on the Baskerville Universe. She is the sister of Francesco Caldwell and Josephine Joliet. She is the parent of Samara Tabitha Wednesday, Elliot Caldwell, Siv Reyes-Cruz, Katya Volkova and Thera Sinclaire. She is a descendant Mikaela Caldine and by extension The Bloody April. Regina desperately looked for the stairway to heaven. After having her powers awakened she believed that in order to get to heaven she would have to do something to force the gate open. She then sought the extermination of all life on earth, deeming herself to be the only one worth living. She nearly succeeded in her goal but was stopped due to the Baskerville Powers. After which she was exiled and forced to remain at the bottom of the ocean. After her defeat at the hands of Kayla Stirling Regina washed up on the shores of Russia after thirty-seven years of drowning and reviving constantly. She was found by two joggers, the first of which she cut in half using her Soul Drive, Universal Regime. The second jogger, a female named Natalya Volkova, ran at the sight of her Soul Drive. After which Regina hunted her down over the course of 18 years and raped her, before killing her and taking control of her body after Natalya gave birth to Katya. Appearance Coming Regina's appearance changed exponentially, her hair grew longer and her eyes turned white. Her tannish skin turned a purplish blue color. After stealing the right arm and legs of Natalya Volkova her eyes turned blue and color returned to her skin. ''Dievs Est Diavol'' In Part II Regina ties up her long hair into a messy bun, she changed her blue eyes to green and added freckles on her face, and taking the alias of Dievs Est Diavol to blend in. On her upper body she wears sleeveless turtle neck with an open back to show her scars. On her arms she wears black arm warmers coupled with half gloves for her hands. On her legs she wears leather pants and black leather open toed boots. ''Hail to the Queen'' In "Hail to the Queen" Regina's hair is short, and hangs just short of her eyebrows. Her skin seems to be paler and her eyebrows bushier. She is often seen with a smile along her face. This version of Regina is usually seen wearing black half plate armor branded with the mark of Ouroboros as well as velvet colored leggings. Around her waist she wears black colored faulds and what appears to be a cape which hangs from her right side that is also branded with her family crest. Beneath the armor she wears a rather skin tight long sleeve turtle neck. Beneath her clothes, her body is littered with scars and her initial wing scars seem to remain. The mark of Ouroboros on the nape of her neck seems to glow every time she uses her powers. Personality At first Regina seemed caring and concerned, only interested in survival. With the constant attacks of the PCU, she began to grow colder and more blood thirsty, up until her being sealed within the Baskerville Cathedral. Upon her leaving she was filled with rage and driven by revenge but apathetic and cold. The more PCU she had killed the more obsessed she had become with the Idea of being a god. This obsession became more destructive and apparent after she had been imbued with more power from The Bloody April. She truthfully believed that she had became a goddess and sought to eradicate all life forms on the planet. Her cold demeanor became overwhelming. Those who worshiped her she left alive. ''Coming'' Throughout the short story "REGINA coming" Regina has been shown to be unbelievably cruel. Her apathy and rage became a form of twisted, prideful nihilism. She strongly believes that if nothing matters but herself and that nothing she does would matter to the big picture of the universe. During the duration of the short story it was revealed that Regina no longer considers herself a goddess but now considers herself as "The Goddess." Her personality grossly changed from how she was in Part I. She became far more sadistic and even took pleasure in the humiliation of Natalya. She even laughed as she hunted down Natalya's friends. When she killed them she decided to keep them alive long enough to watch her dismember them. Despite her cruel and sadistic behavior, she has a soft for her children as shown in Part II. She describes this kindness as "Instinct she cannot control." ''Dievs Est Diavol'' Regina's alternative personality used for when she infiltrated the country, "Grace Santanico." In this personality she seemed more timid than self righteous. She seems more charming and caring in this personality, even as far as protecting Viola from a Bloodborne, despite her being a child of Valerie and Seraphine. As Dievs, she also has an odd obsession with animals and doing the right thing. Even if it puts her in harms way she is willing to protect animals and plants in general. Going as far as taking a bullet to the shoulder to stop it from hitting a tree. She's also been shown to be a bit clumsy. This is unbelievably apparent even when she fights. During random times her normal personality shines through, usually when she is pushed to her limits as Dievs she'll make a threat followed by releasing her overwhelming Nixus to intimidate an enemy. It doesn't matter if the intimidation works or not she'll begin to fight and act more sadistically, even going as far as using some of her powers outside of the select few she's given to Dievs. Afterwhich once the problem is solved or Regina is satisfied the Dievs personality resumes control. Genuinely not knowing what he's done. It's to be noted that when Regina's normal personality is shining through, she'll let her hair down from the messy bun. Abilities ''Evolution and Adaptation'' - Regina's main ability, the ability to change and evolve to suit any of her needs and to counteract any of her attackers. It's considered the defense against sustained attacks. This ability also works to block any other ability provided she had already been affected by it or taken damage from it. She has specified herself "The same thing would never work against me twice." Prior to her using the Mask of April to enhance her abilities, this power allowed Regina to adapt and become immune to specific powers. It even allowed her body to replicate and utilize up to three different powers. After she used the Mask of April this power increased exponentially. She gained the ability to change her body and DNA structure into that of any animal in creation. Her ability to adapt increased as well, the number of things she could adapt to became infinite. She could use the abilities she stole more than once, however they have a time frame where she cannot use them after she utilizes their potential. ''Doppelganger'' - Regina's Soul Drive, however unlike other Soul Drives it doesn't take up the appearance of one of her past relatives nor does it have it's own unique abilities. Much like a Soul Drive though, whenever it takes damage so does she. When it was punched by Galvin's enhanced punch it had taken subsequent damage. It seems as if the damage inflicted doesn't seem to phase Regina or she doesn't care about the damage taken as she doesn't react to it. ''Coming'' ''Polarity'' ''Manipulation'' - After killing Natalya and stealing parts of her body Regina gained access to her power of pulling and pushing objects away. Since this isn't a power that she had adapted to the recharge time on this is limited to only a few seconds. She can narrow this ability down and concentrate it to a single point at the cost of extending the time it takes to recharge. She can even use this power to extract the heart of a person. * ''Empty Space'' - An odd ability of Natalya's. She had the power to erase sections of space while simultaneously pulling the remaining space. The rest of the "space" would suddenly mash, filling the empty space resulting in anything she wanted to to instantly get closer to her in an instant. * ''Odd World'' - By mixing her polarity with the gravity power she had stolen from Galvin She pulls an opponent while simultaneously crushing them with gravity. Bones begin to break and their body begins to separate muscle from the body, resulting in a gruesome death. ''Hail to the Queen'' "If history has proven anything, it's that evolution always wins." - Regina Caldwell, The Queen. ''Godly Strength'' - Regina has been given a godly amount of strength, being the origin of the Caldwell virus and the herald of The Bloody April, her strength had grown exponentially from herself 1200 years prior. She had exclaimed that she hasn't found a match anywhere close to her besides "Delicious B." She has been able to tap planets to destroy them, Shatter dimensions with a single punch, and even destroy portions of solar systems with a full powered punch. She had been able to severely weaken herself by willing herself to adapt to her enhanced strength. ''Godly Speed'' - Regina has evolved during the 1200 years since her ascension. She is far faster than any normal bloodborn. Alot of people think she teleports when she moves. But she doesn't, she actually moves that fast. She stated that she moves just short of the speed of light, but simplified it stating that she is simply "Everywhere at once." ''Invulnerability''''' - This version of Regina has evolved to be overwhelmingly durable. She has stated that nothing had pierced her skin in over four hundred years. She's been able to withstand attacks from Bloody Mary and an enraged Viola. Something which she initially shrugged off, but felt the pain moments later. Legacy After her defeat at the hands of the Baskerville powers she has had everlasting effects upon the Baskerville Universe. Cleopatra was inspired by Regina and sought to exterminate all life upon the planet and crowning herself as the queen of everything, ruling over the survivors and forcing them to worship Regina as a deity. Her admiration went so deep that she even attempted to use April's mask in the same way that Regina had to greatly amplify her power. The Caldwell Virus is a vampiric like disease which kills those infected with it, then turning them into a vampiric like creature. While enhancing their strength, speed, reflexes, and intelligence those infected found themselves sired to Regina. They would often find themselves thinking of Regina and acting to appease her. Bloody Mary is one such person who sought to infect the world with The Caldwell Virus to give Regina an army. Sometime during Part II she had multiple illegitimate children with a series of women who crowd the world. ( As a male. ) Siv and Katya are the only known children to date, but she implied that she had many more. During "The Sickest and The Strongest" three of her other children were revealed, including her oldest and firstborn daughter, Samara. Alongside Samara was her younger siblings, Eliot and Thera. Trivia * There are scars on Regina's back near her shoulder blades, marking the area where Kayla Stirling severed her wings. ** This, alongside most of Regina's character, seems to pay homage to the Archangel, Lucifer. * Regina has five confirmed children. Samara, Eliot, Thera, Siv and Katya. (Oldest to youngest.) * She expressed great anger when forced to use her powers, indicating that she is either refusing to use them or fails to comprehend her power and as a result gets damaged. * It's implied that Regina suffers from DID (Dissociation Identity Disorder) as her alter ego, Dievs Est Diavol, had no idea that she was actually the infamous Regina Caldwell. Category:Female Category:Antagonist Category:Prime Power